


don't need to think it over

by orphan_account



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, so this is something new lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@melissafumero: Last scripted word [that Amy says] is "Yeah".</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't need to think it over

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is something quite new!
> 
> I've mashed up script-writing with fic-writing, so excuse me if it reads as a bit awkward. This is going to be rendered moot as soon as Season 2's finale premieres, I'm sure, but for now it's aight. I suppose.
> 
> I realize that scripts don't generally have half this much detail or description, but this isn't really a script, so.

**INT. PRECINCT - EVENING**

Jake is still packing his things up after another long day of work. He looks frazzled and exhausted, completely unlike the Jake we're used to seeing. 

This past week has been tough on him; he's been pushing himself to the brink, trying to lose himself in his work in a misguided attempt to suppress the feelings for Amy that have surfaced again. He doesn't want to seem jealous or possessive, especially since nothing's ever really happened between them anyway, so the only thing he can really do is try to distract himself.

It's hard, though, he discovers; distracting himself with endless work can only help him forget her for so long. She always makes her way back into his mind, somehow.

Jake grabs his stuff and slings his bag over his shoulder, turning to leave when the elevator dings and Amy walks out purposefully, looking determined and terrified all at the same time.

A hopeful, slightly forced smile comes to her face as Jake pauses to stare at her, lost for words.

 **AMY**  
Hey.

 **JAKE**  
Hi.

An awkward silence. 

Neither of them are good at confronting their feelings. Jake is standoffish, laboring under the delusion that she's found someone else and managed to move on, just like that. Amy stares at him quietly, eyebrows drawn together in deep contemplation and anxiety.

 **JAKE**  
I thought he asked you to go to dinner with him tonight.

 **AMY**  
He did.  
_(beat)_  
And I did say yes.

 **JAKE**  
_(slightly bitter)_  
Alright. Then what are you doing here?

 **AMY**  
_(stilted, hesitant)_  
I kind of bailed on the date.

 **JAKE**  
What?

 **AMY**  
I called him and said I still had something to take care of here at the precinct.

The double meaning is completely lost on Jake, who is still frozen in place.

 **JAKE**  
Oh.

 **AMY**  
The thing is ...

Her words start to rush out, tumultuous and uncontrolled, as though she herself doesn't quite know what she's saying.

 **AMY**  
I canceled the date because I have feelings for someone else.

She manages to smile.

 **AMY**  
Romantic stylez.

 **JAKE**  
_(pause)_  
Oh, yeah? That's ... good luck, I guess.

He really, really does not want to appear envious of this mystery man whom he's only just learned of. He realizes that he isn't entitled to her or anything like that, so he has no business making her uncomfortable with his unwarranted jealousy.

Jake starts to walk past her but Amy grabs him by the shoulders and he stops to look down at her.

Then she kisses him. His limbs relax as he gives in to it nearly immediately, leaning into her to deepen the kiss, losing control of himself completely.

When they break apart, Amy is slightly breathless and Jake is looking down at her like she's the sun and he's spent the last year wandering through endless night.

 **AMY**  
Yeah.


End file.
